My Bloody Shadow
by WhiteMageRyou
Summary: Ryou moves into a new home but is being picked on by bullies. One night he meets Atemu or his shadow that lives in a mirror & things take a strong turn in his life. RxA Lots of Death Of Characters! Random story I wrote a long time ago, please don't flame
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings:** yaoi in further chapters its more fluff than yaoi... and graphic-ish death of characters, the characters are way ooc.

**Auothers note:** the story will be confusing right now... if you have a question ask away but if its something that will be revield later in the story I won't answer you, other than that I'll try to explain to help you understand more. Heh, its another one of my random wierd but deep stories. I really like it even if it doesn't make a whole lot of sense even to me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own yu-gi-oh... or 4kids would have never been able to get their horrible hands on it if I did

* * *

_Bloody Shadow of Mine_

**D**uke yawned as he pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. The morning sun was just raising, but in the summer it always comes up around five in the morning. He turned the engine off and ran his hands through hisblack hair. He grabbed some files that were sitting in the passenger side seat and got out of his 1969 Plymouth Fury.Duke walked inside and looked around. It looked like a normal hospital, nothing special. There wasn't havoc everywhere like in the television shows. He walked over to the desk, "I'm here to see Ryou Bakura."

The woman nodded and checked a chart. "Mr. Devlin?"Duke nodded. She stood up and walked out from her little room. "Fallow me please."

They walked into the hallway. The woman stopped at two large white doors and slid her ID into a small black box. The doors clicked and she pushed one open. "This way." She said holding the door open. Duke continued to fallow her. They walked past some rooms, at the end of the hallway was a room with windows instead of a wall so that you could see in. A bunch of teens sat around playing cards and writting on paper.

They walked into another part of the hallway and the woman once again swiped her ID. They entered another part and walked down to the end of the hallway again. This time the woman handed her ID to a man sitting behind a counter.

"Ah, so you're the one who thinks he's still has a sane thought in him." The man laughed. "Leave everything here, no paper, no pens, pencils, nothing sharp,nothing that can be used as a weapon." The man saidas he pushed down on a button and the door opened. "Go ahead and try as you might."

Duke put everything down andlooked at him as he walked through the doors.

This hallway was much whiter than the rest. A woman dressed in a white nurse outfit turned to face him.

"Hello, you must be Mr. Devlin."

Duke nodded.

"I wish you luck, if anything happens I'd advise you please call for me." She said pulling out a key and unlocking a door. "Watch him closely."

Duke, being rather humored by how much saftey procautions there were to one man, walked into the room. The nurse closed the door and it locked. Squinting from the bright light, Duke made out the room, there was nothing in it.

In the corner sat a pale teenager. His skin was almost as white as the walls.Duke loosened his shirt collar and sat down. "Hey, they told you I was coming right?"

The teenager didn't move.

"Well, in case they didn't tell you, I'm here to see if you are sane enough to leave here and go to trial."

Again there was no movement.

Duke rubbed the back of his neck. "I read that you were murdered some people... do you want to tell me why?"

A lock of silverhair fell into the boys face, but he didn't move.

"Can you give me any sign that you're alive? Do you want to leave here? Don't you have anyone waiting for you outside of here?"

As if on cue the boys chocolate brown eyes moved to look into Dukes. His faded pink lips slowly moved but Duke couldn't hear him.

Duke slowly moved over to him. It was a tiny whisper, barley heard even at such a close range now.

"My shadow."

Duke looked into the eyes of the milky white skinned boy. "What about your shadow?"

"My shadow will wait for me forever."

Duke gave him a curious look. "Your shadow, is it someone you love?"

"My shadow will wait for me forever."

Duke listened to the boy repeat the words over and over. A dark mist seemed to cover over the boy. It grew upward and let out an ear shattering screech. Duke covered his ears. The boys whispers echoed around everywhere. Duke felt his body growing numb. His hands were shaking and turned a dark pinkish color as if he had been clentching his hands tightly together.

Then it all stopped. The mist fell back behind the boy, his eyes broke the connection they had with Dukes and fell back to staring at the floor. His lips stopped moving and the whisper stopped. Duke fell back a bit as the door opened behind him.

"Thanks for telling me. I had forgotten he was comming today." A voice said. A deeply tanned man walked it holding a fastfood bag. He looked down at Duke with his lavandor eyes and smiled.

"Hi, sorry if I'm bothering your work." he said, "I'm Malik Ishtar and I guess you could say I take care of Ryou."

Duke stood up and held out his hand. "No, no it's not a problem.. I'm DukeDevlin."

Malik shook his hand and kneeled down. "The nurse tells me you've been in here for a few hours now..."

Duke looked down at his still slightly shaking hands. "A few hours? Has it been that long?"

Malik looked up at him as he was taking the food from the bag. "Hm?"

"Nothing, so what do you do exactly? Are you a nurse here?"

Malik shook his head and laughed a bit. "No, not at all. I'm Ryou's friend... Ever since that day, I've been taking care of him."

Duke nodded and watched Malik take the frenchfries over to Ryou.

"I brought you a treat today. Okay Ryou, remember to chew and swallow." Malik said opening the boys mouth and putting half a fry into it. Malik waited for a moment before slowly moving the boys jaw up and down.

"Doesn't he do anything on his own?" Duke asked.

Malik shook his head. "No, not really."

"So, where you one of his teachers or something?"

Malik laughed a bit more. "A teacher? Not at all." Malik pushed the sliver hair out of Ryous face. "I was in his class."

"You're pulling my leg here Mr. Ishtar, he's a teenager and you're a grown man. Theres no way you two could have been in the same class unless you failed a grade about six times and he was advanced for his age."

Malik tilted Ryous head back and the boy swallowed. "Good Ryou." He said smiling for a moment but then frowned at Duke. "No, We're the same age. Ryou's been in the dredful place since he was sixteen. That makes it.. uh.." Malik quietly counted the years. "That makes it seven years he's been in here, isn't that right Ryou?" He looked back at the boy.

"But he doesn't look a day older than sixteen!" Duke exclaimed. Malik, becoming fustrated, stood up.

"He's not and I'm not lying. Go look at his charts or something."

Duke sighed, "I'm sorry, it's just I'm a man of facts... when something doesn't look the way it should be I tend to question it." He watched the tan man continue to feed the boy... or man in the corner.

"Can you tell me what happened seven years ago?"

Malik leaned against the wall. "From the beginning..?"

Duke nodded.

"Alright... I guess you could say it all started the day I met Ryou. I had been walking to school like I normally did when I saw two of the larger kids beating up on someone. I decided to help the kid get away from them...

"Hey!" Malik ran across the street. He picked up a rock and threw it at the larger teen. The teen turned around.

"Watch it or your next!"

"Bakura, leave him alone!" Malik yelled. Bakura glared at Malik.

"Come on Marik, we don't want the baby to run to the teachers on us."

The other teen pushed the kid the were picking on and started walking, "Fine."

Malik dropped to the kids side. "You'll be okay now... I'm Malik by the way, come on or we'll be late for class."

The kid looked up at Malik with his brown eyes. "Thank you... I don't know how I can ever repay you..." he said quietly in a strong british accent. Malik smiled.

"Don't worry about it."

The kid stood up and wiped his bloody nose on his arm. "I'm Ryou."

... ... After that day, Ryou and I got to know each other a lot better. The other kids used to pick on him for living in the haunted house of the town. The story goes that a man stole an Eygptian mirror from a tomb and brought it here. But the curse over the mirror drove the man insane and he killed himself so that he could keep everyone and everything from taking the mirror from his home." Malik looked at Ryou as he spoke. "I wasn't a large believer of the myth at the time so it didn't bother me where he lived. I guess being picked on all the time ... I mean..." Malik tried to think of the right words to use.

"He was picked on so much ... it drove him crazy... He told me oneday that he had met someone... Someone who was there to help him and care for him... a few days later is when the first murder happened..."

* * *

So what'd you think? I'll update soon .. 

I know it's confusing but stick with the story and -I hope- it'll all make sense soon


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-gi-oh

AN: This is a story I wrote a long time ago, its weird and probably wont make a whole lot of sense to you. There are about two more chapters that I'll load on soon –the story is finished, I just have to load it all on, its morning and I've got to get going to school soon so I may or may not get the next chapter up.

**Chapter two**

Ryou pushed open the door to his home. Dust floated up from the ground and the late summer breeze blew in some of the already falling leaves. His father had bought the house as a way of getting closer to the sea, saying something about how the sea air fills the mind. After buying the house he left to go across the ocean on a dig, leaving Ryou to unpack everything. He had cleaned up a small area for him to sleep at since the place seemed to have been dumped with dust and spider webs. Being busy with school he hadn't really taken the time to look around his new home.

Walking around the musty house he felt a dark emotion hang over him. He couldn't explain the feeling; it just felt as if he felt sad. He started up the stairs but stopped at reaching the splitting where the stairs broke into two ways.

A large mirror hung on the wall. It's faded paint still left a beautiful age to the mirror. Around the mirror its self was pure silver. Ryou touched the mirror to remove some of the dust. Instead of seeing himself inside the old mirror, crimson eyes stared back at him.

Ryou took a step back in shock. "What the..."

The dust upon the mirror blew off some how and an Egyptian clothed man stood before Ryou. The gold crown he wore had an eye engraved in it. His wrists were covered in gold bracelets, along with his neck and ankles. The left side of his lips curled into a smirk.

"I have a waited the day someone would come to find me again." His deep voice echoed through out the house.

"Who are you?" Ryou managed to breath out. The shadow bowed his head.

"I am Atemu, you may call me your shadow for I will never leave you if you want me." His voice was strong and sent a shiver down Ryou's spine, "May I ask the name of the one who stands before me?"

"Ryou..." He whispered.

The shadows eyes looked over Ryou and seemed pleased with what they saw. But then they fell upon the cut on Ryou's wrist and turned rather cold.

"How did you hurt yourself like that?"

Ryou quickly covered his wrist with his other hand. "I didn't... Some kids at school... They don't like me much."

The shadow raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Ryou nodded. He thought about how Bakura and Marik, the bullies who liked to beat him up, would be waiting in the morning for him.

"Then Iwill protect you."

"How can you do that? Your inside the mirror..." Ryou asked.

"If you let me." The shadow said simply.

Ryou felt a relief blow over him. He somehow knew the shadow would keep his promise even though he had just met him.

He fell asleep against the mirror a few hours after talking with the shadow. The shadow watched over him as he slept, kneeling down so that he was closer to the boy. He closed his eyes and pressed his hand against the mirror.

In Ryous sleep he was with the shadow...

"Shadow-sama..."

"Yes koi?"

"I give you my heart... please keep hold of it and never let it be hurt..."

The shadow pushed some of Ryous silver bangs out of the way and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I promise to you again that I shall never let the outside world take you away from me. You shall forever be safe at my side."

The shadow took Ryou into his arms and held him tightly. "No longer shall you feel the deep ach in your heart koi. With your help I can help you even more..."

"I'll do whatever it takes shadow-sama, for you to be with me." Ryou whispered as he buried his face in his shadows chest.

With a jump, Ryou awoke alone. The morning sun was coming dimly in through the dirt covered windows. He glanced at his watch and realized he was going to be late for school.

He got up and stared at the mirror for a moment. When the shadow didn't come he guessed he had just been dreaming and ran out the door, heartbroken.

Ryou slowly moved to school now. He hated the place and didn't know why he had gotten in such a rush to get there. It was in such a daily routine. Get beat up, go to class - sometimes late, zone out, get made fun of, eat lunch, get made fun of, go back to class, zone out, get made fun of, walk home, get beat up, go to bed, wake up and repeat.

It had been like that for a week now.

He dropped his bag behind an garbage can and walked a bit farther when his shoulder was grabbed. Before he knew it he was on the ground with a nose bleed and a swollen cheek.

"Come on now, there's no need to cry. We'll be finished in a few minutes." Marik said in a taunting voice, "Then you can go run to school where the teachers will protect you."

Marik started to move his foot so that he would kick Ryou in the stomach when Ryou's brown eyes flew open. He grabbed Mariks foot and pushed him back. At the force of the push Marik fell to the ground with a loud thud. Bakura froze as Ryou's eyes confronted his own. At a closer look, they were no longer the weak brown eyes Ryou had... they were crimson and filled with hate.

"I am the one who will protect Ryou, these teachers of yours are worthless and do not care for him as I do."

----

Ryou slightly opened his eyes. "mm.. what?" He looked around. He was no longer in the alley but at school... His backpack was at his side, did he completely zone out after Bakura and Mariks beating?

"Hey."

Ryou looked up as Malik slipped into the seat next to him.

"You okay? I saw you walking to school but you didn't answer me." He said taking out his books and things.

"I.. I didn't?" Ryou looked down at his desk. "Oh, sorry, I was ... thinking..." He couldn't help but smile.

Malik raised an eyebrow curiously. "Thinking? By the look on your face you've got something big on your mind."

Ryou pushed his hair behind his ear. "Well... I met someone yesterday... He's wonderful and cares for me a lot... at least I hope he does... but why else would he say he'd protect me?"

Malik stared at Ryou. His milky skin turned a light pink.

"He said he'd protect me and care for me..." Ryou somewhat tried to explain. Malik nodded as if he understood and the bell rang. The school day began like normal life had picked up where it had left off. Ryou thought about his shadow... was it his shadow that brought him safely to school? He hoped that he was right. He didn't want the shadow to be just a dream...

"Shadow-sama... are you there?" Ryou asked into the mirror. It was now evening and he had just gotten home from school. He gave a sigh and sat down on the stairs. "Could you have really been just a dream?"

The dust swirled into the air around him. He didn't notice but his brown eyes turned crimson for a moment then back to normal. The pair of crimson eyes appeared in the mirror behind him.

"Koi, please don't give up hope on me so likely."

Ryou jumped and turned his head. "You... You're..."

His shadow smiled at him. Ryou stood up and put his hands on the mirror.

"Please don't leave me like that again..."

The shadows smile turned into a frown. "I didn't leave you my koi, I have been with you all day."

Ryous eyes fluttered. "What do you mean shadow-sama?"

The shadow aligned his hands with Ryous. "As long as you love me, I shall be with you. You love me don't you?"

Ryou nodded, "More than anything."

The shadow closed his eyes. "Will you help me?"

Ryou outlined the shadows hand with his finger. "Help you with what?"

"Break free from my prison." The shadow said, his voice filled with sarrow. He drew his hands back.

"Of course I'll help you. If you were to be free from the mirror, even for a moment, I wouldn't care if the rest of the world was being destroyed."

The shadow smiled a bit sadly. "Thank you koi... but please, lets not think of it right now... I want to give you something."

His eyes opened and looked into Ryous. "Think of it as a token of love."

Ryou felt something drop against his chest. He looked down and saw a gold ring hanging around his neck. He touched its smooth surface with his hand and looked back at his shadow. "I won't ever take it off."

The next day...

Ryou walked to school, like normal, but as he passed his normal spot of being beaten to death, things weren't normal. He held his golden ring around his neck tightly, expecting to be grabbed any minute.

"Hey."

Ryou stopped and looked at the blond haired boy and the brown haired boy. They were in his class... Joey and Honda.. was that their names?

"You might think you're so cool and all but you're not." Joey said.

"Living in that house only makes you an idiot and a fool." Honda said.

Ryou stood there; couldn't he ever just walk to school normally?

"What, you to good ta' talk to us?" Joey glared at him.

"No wonder Bakura and Marik beat you up, smartass."

They started to walk away.

"Shut it Honda, Ryou's not a smartass, but then again, he's smarter than you'll ever be."

Malik was now standing next to Ryou. Honda and Joey stopped walking.

"What was that Ishtar?"

"You heard me, what are you going to do about it?" Malik raised an eyebrow.

Honda swung his fist at him. Malik ducked out of the way and tackled him. "Why don't you people ever leave Ryou alone?" He muttered as he struggled to pin Honda. Joey grabbed Malik and punched him in the face. Malik fell into the street.

Joey turned and slammed Ryou against the wall. Ryou's hand let go of the ring and it fell against his chest. Joey looked down at it. "Huh?"

Before Ryou could say anything, Joey tore it off his neck. "NO!" Ryou tried to reach for it but Joey held it out of his reach.

"Since when was a guy so protective of necklace?" Joey teased him as he held Ryou back and looked at the ring.

"It's special! Give it back to me!" Ryou struggled to get the ring back. Whatever his shadow would give him, he'd treasure it deeply.

Joey tossed it into the street. The chain rattled as it fell into the drain. Ryou's eyes burned with tears. "I'll kill you!" he screamed and pushed Joey down. He ran into the street as Malik was getting onto his feet. "Ryou, it's okay."

Ryou ignored him. Malik sighed and looked at Joey and Honda. "Fuck off, or you'll be hurting."

The two muttered things as they got up and left. Malik sat down on the curb and watched Ryou franticly reach into the drain.

"Ryou, it's okay, seriously."

"No, it's not! I need that ring back! I promised him I'd never take it off." Ryou yelled as he shoved his hand in deeper.

"Ryou, look at me!" Malik yelled back at him. Ryous head turned sharply, he was about to yell but stopped. Hanging from Maliks fingers was his ring.

"I grabbed it before it fell." Malik said. Ryou snatched the ring back and put it on. "Thank you so much..."

Malik rubbed his sore lower lip. "Hey, tell me something Ryou... Where'd you get the ring from?"

Ryou held it tightly in his hands. "My shadow-sama..." He whispered. His attention went back to Malik. "Oh, who'd I get it from?... well remember that guy I told you about the other day?"

Malik nodded.

"Well... he gave it to me..."

Malik looked at the ring. "...That guy .. exactly who is he?"

Ryou ran in finger along the smooth surface of the ring. "A friend.."

"No, I mean...like what's his name?"

Ryou felt as if Malik had taken to quick of an interest of his ring. His hand covered the stone completely. "We're going to be late for school."

Malik grabbed his book bag off the ground. "Oh ...Right... lets go."

"So you think you're better than us?" Marik pushed Ryou into the brick wall. It was after school now. Malik had stayed back do to a detention he had from Joey and Honda telling a teacher that he had threatened them.

Bakura pushed his shoulder into the brick. "You'll pay for the other day."

Ryou noticed Bakura's cheek was a bit purple, Mariks also. "I didn't do anything!"

The two ignored his pleas. "What comes around goes around." Bakura said. He threw a punch at Ryou. The small boy ducked out of the way and started to crawl away from the two bullies. He scrambled to his feet.

"Don't let him get away Bakura."

They started to fallow him. Ryou turned sharply at the corner, he would be safe at his home...

Ryou ran inside the old house and didn't stop until he was at the top of the stairs, where he tripped and dropped to his knees in front of the mirror.

"You must protect our love." The shadow said, "There is no telling how badly they could hurt you again."

"What is it you want me to do?" Ryou asked the faint shadow in the mirror.

"Kill him."

Ryou opened his mouth to reply but paused. Kill? He stared at the shadow. "But... I've never killed someone... I-I don't think I can do it."

"But yes you can, and you know you can. I can feel the anger you hold, koi, use it against them. Set your anger free and feel the darkness. You'll love it."

"I just..."

"Do you doubt my word my dear koi? I came to you in your darkest hour, did I not? I wish to be with you but that is not possible unless you do this!"

Tears burned at the sides of Ryou's eyes. He didn't want to be alone, he wanted his shadow with him... but how could he kill someone when he couldn't even speak up for himself?

"Shadow-sama?"

"Yes?"

"How?" Ryou asked.

The shadow smiled wickedly. "There is a knife in the drawer of the table." He replyed looking down at the small table beside the mirror. Ryou crawled over to it and pulled the dagger out. The blade was silver and the handle black. There was a knock on the door, Ryou turned his head to see two figures standing behind the glass. He blew out the candle he had lit and let the darkness become a blanket for him as the door opened.

"The twit must of run home." Marik said walking in. Bakura was right behind him.

"Man, you sure this is okay? What about all the rumors of the guy who used to live here?"

"Don't tell me you're wimpling out on me, Bakura." Marik raised an eyebrow. "Some stupid rumor isn't going to stop me from going into a house."

Bakura looked off to the side. "Yeah..." he grumbled at seeming like a chicken.

Marik looked around. "Damn its dark in this place."

Bakura started to walk around. Marik went to the other side of the room and started messing with some books. "This place isn't even as scary as the rumors say it is."

Ryou took a quiet breath and held the dagger close to his heart.

Bakura's eyes had adjusted to the darkness, he turned around and saw the figure of Ryou raise his hand to Marik's back. "MARIK!"

But his cry was drowned out by Mariks. He fell to the ground, sobbing. Bakura started to go towards Ryou but something pushed him back. He slid into a room and watched in utter horror of his friend being murdered.

Ryou looked down at what he had just done. The warmth of the blood between his fingers surprisingly made his soul fly. He stabbed again, taking in the deafen cry from Marik. He wanted to see more of the rich color. The more he stabbed, the more the blood came. A smile came to him as he ran his fingers along the cuts to feel the blood. His toy stopped sobbing and lay stiff. That didn't stop him. He started to laugh while digging his fingers into the cuts from the dagger. He closed his eyes and took a breath.

Bakura gagged at the sight he had witnessed. He had to do everything in his will to not make a noise or throw up. Ryou slammed the dagger into Marik once more and slowly got up. His hair was splattered with blood but his hands and cloths were covered in it. Bakura watched Ryou stagger up the stairs to the mirror and drop to his knees.

"I... I did it. Shadow-sama, I did what you said to do. He's dead."

Bakura felt a shiver run down his back, if he was to live, he had to get out of there now. He closed the door and looked around the room. A window... Bakura nearly dived out it as he started to run to the safety of his home. He looked back to see Ryou staring at him from the window..

"Tell anyone and you'll be dead before the sun comes." Ryou whispered watching. He looked at his blood stained hands. He had never felt that kind of rush before. The joy that had over took him, it was beautiful. He ran back to the mirror. "Shadow-sama, did I do what you wanted? Please tell me."

The dark figure appeared in the mirror. It smiled at him. "Yes my koi."

Ryou's heart filled with joy. He was one step closer to being with his shadow, from being alone.

Malik ran up to Ryou the next day. "Hey, you okay?" He asked noticing Ryou looked a bit more pale than usual. Ryou nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, nothing can damp my day today."

Malik smiled back. "Cool. So what did you think of the science homework? I some how got it all figured out ... I think." Malik went on. Ryou drifted in and out of what he was saying. His mind was more on what his shadow had been telling him the night before. He did like the feeling, and that meant he could do it again with no regret. His shadow had told him once he was free Ryou would never be in pain again.

"Ryou... look."

Ryou turned his head to where Malik was pointing. A smile curled onto his lips. "Wonder why." He said trying to hide the joy he had.

Across the street was Bakura walking rather slowly. He continually turned his head in every direction. When he saw Ryou and Malik he let out a small scream and took off running.

"That was odd." Malik said glancing at Ryou.

"Yeah, at least I don't think he'll be bothering us today." Ryou said smiling again and going on his way. His hand ran along the ring he wore. Malik fallowed him. He had never seen Ryou like this. Usually Ryou was quiet and barley smiled... but today...

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-gi-oh

Warnings: Death of characters, characters way ooc

AN: This is a story I wrote a long time ago, its weird and probably wont make a whole lot of sense to you. There are about one more chapter that I'll load on soon –the story is finished, I just have to load it all on, its morning and I've got to get going to school soon so I may or may not get the next chapter up.

**Chapter Three:**

After school was over, Malik walked with Ryou to his home then left, not even stepping inside the house. Ryou didn't mind. He went to the mirror. "Shadow-sama?"

His shadow appeared before him. "Koi."

Ryou pressed his head against the cold glass. "I love you..."

There was a knock on the door. Ryou looked down at it. He glanced back at his shadow before going down the stairs and opening it. "Yes?"

It was a blond haired girl with glasses. "See I told you it wasn't haunted!" She said sticking out her tongue to a group of kids near the sidewalk. Her back was to him. Ryou cleared his throat.

"Can I help you?" He asked. The girl turned around, looking up at him with wide eyes. She lt out a scream and fainted. Ryou caught her. He looked back at the group of boys. They stumbled into a run, tripping over each other. He took the girl inside and set her down on the sofa. His shadow appeared in the mirror. "Who is she?" He asked.

Ryou shrugged. "I don't know... she saw me and fainted."

Ryou's eyes flashed as he suddenly put a hand against the girls shoulder. "No one would believe a bunch of boys would they?"

Ryou slept under the mirror. The blood drying into a permanent stain on his cloths. The shadow watched over him, protecting him, and loving him.

A cold gust of wind blew in from the open door. Ryou curled up into a ball. The shadow looked up. His eyes narrowed. "You are not welcome in my home."

The figure in the doorway gave the same angry glare back to the shadow. "You've poisoned his mind to do your dirty work. What do you think is going to happen when he is caught by the humans? They'll lock him up and never let him be free again."

The shadow got to his feet. "Even if they take him away, I'll bring him back to me. Someone like you could never understand the feelings I have for him."

The figure shook his head and laughed quietly. "You? Feelings? .. humph, it's just like last time. You know how this is going to end."

"I do, and it's not the way you're thinking." The shadow clenched his fists. "Ryou is mine, he may trust you now, but you'll be out of the picture soon enough."

"And after that?"

"After that I'll be free to love him!"

"You know better than me that the war is not over, if you do this than it'll just be another battle! He'll be killed! It's already been seen!"

"I won't let the damn gods visions keep me away from him!" The shadows anger boiled.

"He will die Atemu! You have to stop this now!"

"NO!" The door slammed shut. Ryou stirred in his slumber. "Shadow-sama?" His rubbed his eye, leaving a brownish-red streak from his hands. "You're..."

The shadow turned around. He was as surprised as Ryou. He was no longer in the mirror ...

"Is this a dream?" Ryou asked standing. The shadow looked down at his hands. He didn't think Ryou had that much power yet ... was it a trick from the gods?

"So cold..." Whispered Ryou as he touched the shadows hand.

The shadow slowly pulled his hand away then touched Ryous face. There was no feeling... no warmth... If he really did have a body of his own, he still wasn't whole. "What's wrong?" Ryou asked seeing the sadness in the shadows eyes.

"I can't feel the warmth of your skin... I am still nothing."

Ryou put his arms around the shadow. "I won't give up hope... you're out of the mirror, aren't you? And as long as you're with me..."

The shadow smiled and finished his sentence, "You will be protected."

Ryou drifted asleep in his shadows arms. The shadow rocked him back and forth, brushing the few strands of blood stained hair from his face.

His eyes flew open. Ryou sat up, he was sitting alone against the wall next to the mirror. He looked up at it. "Shadow-sama?" He stood up, his back ached a bit from sitting like he had been for so long. His shadow didn't come to the mirror. "Was last night... a dream?" He asked aloud. He sighed and looked at the clock that sat on the small table at the bottom of the stairs. He was going to be late. He quickly stood up and went into the bathroom. the blood had dried now. He gazed at himself in the mirror for a few minutes before turning on the water and going into the shower. He got out a minute later and pulled on his pants. He was about to throw on his shirt when he heard a knocking at his door. "Malik.."

He knew it would be his friend, waiting to walk to school with him. He ran to the door but noticed the body of the small girl laying on the floor. He let out a small cry and ran over to it. He pulled a sheet off a table and wrapped her in it before dragging her into the closet. He grabbed his backpack and pulled his shirt on before running out the door. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I woke up a bit late.." He said smiling nervously. Malik smiled back at him but stopped and pointed at Ryous feet. "You should really put on your shoes.."

Ryou looked down and turned red. "Oh.. right.." He said rubbing the back of his head and running back inside.

Ryou kept a bit quiet on the way to school. He still felt like a complete idiot even when Malik said that he'd probably have done the same thing. Ryou looked up as a shop bell rang. A short boy walked out of the local card shop. Ryou knew who he was, he was a shy kid named Yugi… his seat in class was next to Ryous. The kid barley ever said anything, mainly only when the teacher would call on him.

"Hey … I'll catch up with you later." Ryou said feeling something take over him. Malik hesitated but continued walking.

"Wait up Yugi." Ryou said crossing the street as Malik turned the corner. Yugi stopped and looked at him like a deer in headlights.

"Uh… yes?"

Ryou smiled. "I thought you could use some company." The smaller boy smiled also.

"Thanks … I guess…"

"Don't mention it. So … do you take the shortcut?"

He blinked. "Shortcut?"

Ryou nodded. "Yeah, there's a shortcut, you just turn down the ally coming up and follow it to get out near the school. It saves like… five minutes. Come on, I'll show you."

He pushed Yugi softly so that he turned and started down an ally. His hand slipped down onto the ground and grabbed a piece of glass.

"Are you sure about this?" Yugi asked looking around with a worried look on his face. He turned around at not getting an answer. "…Ryou?"

Ryou was no where to be seen. The small boy started walking back the way they had come in a hurry. Ryou grabbed his backpack and swung him around. Yugi let out a cry and fell against a trashcan.

"P-please don't!" Yugi covered his face with his arm.

"Yugi, are you alright?"

Yugi looked over his shaking arm to see Ryou looking down at him.

"… I … something grabbed me…" Yugi managed to say. He put his arm down in time to catch Ryou's eyes flash crimson. Yugi dropped back and slide slowly until his head hit the ground. Blood began to roll down his throat and drip on the ground unless it was absorbed by his shirt.

Ryou bent down and checked for a pulse. "…good…"

A short gasping breath trying to be covered caught his attention. His head shot up. Tea stood near the entrance of the ally.

"You killed him!"

Ryou stood up. She was a prep girl… She never liked him… and when he had been assigned to work on a project with her, she left him to do all the work.

"I'm going to call the cops!"

She took a step back but Ryous actions were too quick. She was dead within two seconds.

"What are you doing?"

Ryou looked up. "Oh … hey Malik." He put down his pen. It was now nearing the end of class.

"That's a cool picture… you into that whole demons and angel thing?"

Ryou looked down at the paper. He had been drawing his shadow fighting with an angel. He shrugged. "Yeah, you could say so."

Malik sat down in the empty desk next to Ryou. "Did Yugi go home?"

"Uh… yeah I guess he did, he saw Tea and said he had something to take care of." Ryou said adding a bit more detail to his picture. Malik nodded.

A student ran into the classroom. "You need to turn on the news!"

The teacher opened his mouth to say something as another teacher ran into the room. "Its horrible! I just saw Tea this morning, have you seen?"

The teacher shook his head. By now, everyone else had shut up to listen.

"That boy, Yugi, murdered Tea and then took his own life. It's horrible, the news said that he led her into an ally where he slit her throat with a large piece of glass. If it hadn't been for the garbage men, the bodies would have never been found."

"That's so sad… Ryou you were the last one to him and Tea." Malik whispered. Ryou covered his face with his hands to hide his smile. His soft laughs made it sound like he was crying.

A few days had passed after Yugi and Tea's deaths. The school was out for a spring break, leaving Ryou to go out where ever he wanted. After spending a day or two with Malik, Ryou decided to go off alone. He sat under a tree in the park. The shade felt good in the warm air. The sun was out, making the day warmer then it would normally be around this time.

He let out a long breath. Coming to the town seemed so long ago but it had only been a few weeks... He had been loathing the place but ever since his shadow showed up, he felt so much better, like taking a long hot bath after being out in the cold all day.

"Don't we see enough of you at school?"

Ryou jumped a bit. "Huh?" He looked up. It was Joey and Honda.

"Where's your little body guard?" they asked looking around for Malik. Ryou started to get up, but they kicked him back down.

"We're not done with you."

Joey pulled out a pocket knife. "Where's Marik?"

"I don't know" Ryou answered as he looked off to the side. Joey cut his cheek. "That's not the answer I'm looking for."

Ryou touched the cut. "...I don't know." He repeated. Joey cut his hand.

"I don't know!"

Every time Ryou repeated himself, Joey would cut him again. "I don't know!"

Honda let out a sigh. "Do you think he really doesn't know?"

Joey let out a grunt. "I donno'.. Tell me where Marik is!"

Ryou's hair had fallen into his eyes, giving him a dark look. Joey moved too cut him again, but Ryou caught his hand. "He's sitting under my couch, I killed him!"

There was a loud crack and Joey gave out a loud cry. He dropped the knife and held his hand. "He-He broke my wrist!

Ryou grabbed the knife and slammed it into Joey's leg. He took it out and slammed it into his shoulder, then his other leg. "Don't be a coward now."

With one flick of his wrist, Ryou slit Joey's neck. He stood up and looked at the stunned Honda. "Why didn't you run? Or help him?"

Honda stuttered out words, but made no sense. Ryou looked down at Honda's hand. "A cell phone?"

"The c-cops are coming, you'll b-be thrown into j-jail!" Honda tried acting like he had won. Ryou smirked. "Does that mean I'm suppose to give up and run? Letting you live?"

Honda took a few steps back. "They'll b-be here a-any second!" He trembled. Starting to turn, Ryou threw the knife at him, catching his back. A police car drove up quickly. A cop got out of the car and rushed to Honda. "Are you alright?"

Honda looked back at the tree where his fallen friend was. "He's-" His eyes widened. "... gone?" Ryou was no where in sight.

The cop started helping Honda back to his car. "Help is on it's way, you'll be taken to a hospital as soon as possible."

There was a click behind them. "No."

The cop turned around, reaching for his gun but found it gone. He looked at Ryou, finding his gun in his hands. "Look, if you put the gun down, I'm sure this will end fine. So just put the gun down-"

Ryou pulled the trigger.

Honda let out a scream as the cop dropped to the ground, blood splattered on to his face. "Y-you killed them all didn't you!"

Ryou pointed the gun at him. "Yes... I killed Marik, Yugi, Tea, the missing Rebecca, Joey and you."

Three gun shots... Ryou fell to the ground.

...They said he was shot before he pulled the trigger on Honda. It threw off the bullet but it still hit him. A few days later, Honda died in the hospital. Ryou was treated and put under strict watch. It didn't matter though, he didn't say a word after his confession to Honda. He didn't even move..." Malik finished.

He unlocked the door and pushed it open. Duke looked at him. "Aren't you coming?"

Malik shook his head. "No, I have something I must take care of… Be careful and don't stay too long. Oh, and whatever you do, don't look at the mirror on the top of the stairs."

Duke nodded and went inside. The place was dark, black cloth covered the windows. He walked around, taking note of every little detail. The large deep brown and red stain on the wood floor had his attention for a while. He had only been briefed on the murders, but he knew two happened in an ally, three in the park and two more of them occurred inside the very house he was in.

He started up the stairs, his mind wondered onto different topics. Why did Ryou look so young? What really happened in there? Why was Malik warning him of a mirror? Honestly, he couldn't blame Ryous insanity on a mirror.

"My koi is not insane."

Duke stopped. "Hello?" He looked around. "Malik?"

It was then he took notice of the large mirror. "So this is what its all about… an old mirror…"

Duke touched the frame. "Harmless…"

A shock made him pull his hand away. "Ow…" he waved his hand in the air. When he looked back at the mirror, it wasn't his green eyes that met him.

"Holy shit." He took a step back. "Okay, now someone's pulling my leg."

"Nonsense. I'm inside a mirror." The figure said, "At least, until you set me free."

Dukes jaw dropped.

A scream filled the hospital. The nurse ran into the cell. Ryou stood in the middle of the white, mouth open, eyes closed, head back. The ear shattering pitch of his scream made the nurse cover her ears. She called for others and soon Ryou passed out from being sedated with sleeping drugs.

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-gi-oh

Warnings: Death of characters, characters way ooc

AN: This is a story I wrote a long time ago, it's weird and probably won't make a whole lot of sense to you.

**Final Chapter:**

Malik ran into the room. "Where is he?"

Duke stood up. "He's fine, they knocked him out for a while but he's perfectly okay."

Malik stopped dead in his tracks. "Where did you get that?" He noted the gold ring that hung around Dukes neck. Duke looked down at it. "I thought Ryou would like it back."

"You!"

Duke smiled. "Yes Malik?"

"What have you done with the real Duke?" Maliks eyes narrowed. Dukes' eyes turned crimson.

"The human is still here, did you really think I'd kill a host? I needed to get to Ryou."

Malik snarled at Duke. "You stay away from Ryou, you've done enough to him."

Duke and Malik started to circle one another. "I have to be near him, I'm analyzing the boy to see if he's sane enough for trail. Why else would I, Duke, be here?" He joked. Malik clenched his fists, but stopped.

"I know you're weak. You won't be able to keep hold of Dukes body for long."

Duke frowned. "You know nothing."

Ryou stirred in the bed. "Shadow-sama…"

Both turned their heads to see the teen. Duke rushed to the bed side. "Koi."

Ryous eyes opened halfway. "Shadow-sama… I have returned to you..."

Malik stood back, maybe curious as to how the shadow would react or maybe it was just waiting for the right time to jump in...

"Koi, it is I whom has returned to you." Duke pulled off the ring and placed it onto Ryous chest. Ryous pale hand grabbed Dukes. "But for now I need to leave you."

Ryou used his other hand to hold onto the ring. "No, please don't go."

"You'll know in time, just as I have always told you."

Dukes eyes rolled into his head and he fell back. Malik grabbed him and watched Ryou also black out...

"Sirs, he's waking."

Ryou's eyes slowly opened "... huh?" he put his hand to his forehead as he sat up. "Oh no ... I must be terribly late."

He started to get out of the bed, loosing his balance in a second. Malik caught him. "Ryou, you can't go anywhere..."

Ryous eyes fluttered. "Who are you? Did my father send you to watch over me?"

Malik looked at Duke for a moment. "No Ryou, it's me, Malik."

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Of course you are, now let me go. I have to get to school."

Malik kept a firm grip on him though. "Ryou, don't you remember anything? It's been years since you even stepped outside. Your 'shadow' was just here... don't you remember any of it?"

Ryou shook his head. "...Are you...are you related Malik?"

Malik bit his lip. Duke stood up. "You're being completely honest Ryou? You don't remember anything of your 'shadow' or the murders?"

"Murder?" Ryous eyes widened. "You've got to be kidding. I don't remember watching anything on the news about murders!"

"No Ryou, you were the one... never mind..." Duke rubbed his head. After he had blacked out it seemed like he had also forgotten things. Not as much as Ryou, but things such as being controlled by the shadow.

"Do you think ... that him suddenly becoming active again..." Malik looked at the nurse.

"I guess it possible... As if coming out of a comma, he could just be not remembering the past day and the certain things that caused him to fall 'ill' as the doctors say." she said. Ryou stood confused more than ever.

"Comma? Active?" He looked at all three of them.

"Ryou, what day is it?"

"Simple, its October third."

"And the year?"

Ryou looked at all of them again. "2005."

Malik picked up a remote that lay on the table next to him. The TV clicked on to the news, at the bottom it said in small white letters 'November 10, 2012'

a few hours later...

Ryou stared out the window. He closed his eyes and held back tears. Why him? Why his life? ... He placed his hand onto the window. It froze his hand at first, almost making him want to pull his hand away... but ... the sharp cold felt good. He looked around the empty room. The only thing in his new room was the bed and a chair...

He walked over to the door... but with no luck. The door was locked, along with the window.

Duke sighed. "He seems like a normal teenager now... I don't think I could file the report saying he's perfectly sane... He wouldn't even know why he'd be going to trial."

He tossed a dice back and forth between his hands. Malik looked at the door. "There's nothing left to do but..."

Duke stopped playing with the dice and looked at him.

"... but to play out the shadows game."

Malik stood up and ran his hand through his hair. "This... won't end well."

Ryou kicked the ground. Something drew him to want out. As if his life depended on it. The cool breeze coming in through the vent made him wild. He slammed his fist against the wall. "I want out!" He yelled.

Malik, Duke and the nurse all turned their heads. "We should let him out." Malik said.

"But he's still legally insane..."

Ryou pounded his fists against the wall a few more times. "Let me out! You can't keep me in here!"

"LET ME OUT!" The boy cried out. The window cracked, shattering. Malik covered his face with his arm to keep any shards from hitting him.

"Ryou!" He grabbed the key from the nurse and unlocked the door. The room was empty. "What?"

The frail boy walked the streets. His body was weak and he became out of breath rather quickly. He leaned against a wall and tried to catch it. His eyes drifted upon a family walking across the street. The man carried a child on his back as the woman held hands with an older child. Ryous eyes narrowed. The white hair on the man... his face... There was no doubt about it... "Bakura!" Ryou yelled. The family turned, startled to hear his name.

Bakura's eyes widened. He quickly took the child from his back. He gave the woman a kiss and she nodded before taking the two children quickly away. Bakura turned back to Ryou. "...You don't look like you've even grown Ryou." He smiled lightly. "I didn't know you were even alive..." He started to cross the street. "... I'm sorry Ryou, I was young and stupid ... I shouldn't have hurt you like I did."

Even though he was trying to be brave, Ryou could tell he was scared to death. "That night," He smirked a bit, "When I killed Marik, I said if you tell anyone..."

Bakura backed up a bit. "R-Ryou, I didn't.. I mean.. I-"

"You told them, I know you testified as a witness."

Bakura put his arms out. "Look, if you had been in my situation-"

A car flew past, side swiping the man. He fell to the ground, an arm and leg clearly broken. Ryou kneeled down next to him. "If I had been in your situation, I wouldn't have said anything."

He put his hand around Bakuras throat. "Now I have to kill you." His grip tightened, Bakura gasped for air but had little luck. With only one hand, Bakura didn't stand a chance. His struggles became smaller and small with the lack of oxygen until he stopped moving all together. Ryou let go, watching for a moment, the red marks left from his hands. Bakuras wife came running out.

"What did you do to him!" She screamed as she dropped to his side. "The police are on their way, they'll find you and lock you away from this!"

Ryou stood up. The woman gave a small cry of horror. His eyes were dull and changing crimson. "Shadow-sama..." He smiled. His arms swayed back and forth, lifeless as he went back to walking like nothing had just happened.

The door creaked slowly and loudly. The setting suns gaze spread over the old floor. "Shadow-sama..." Ryou whispered. The shadow appeared before him, taking him into his arms. "Koi..."

"Atemu!"

The shadow looked up. "Angel, leave us be!"

Ryou stared blankly at the mirror. The shadow let go of Ryou and stepped in front of him. Malik stood in the doorway. "I won't let you use Ryou."

Atemus eyes narrowed. "How many times must I say it? Ryou is not being used."

The pale boy was drawn to the mirror. He walked slowly up the stairs to it. Atemu glanced over his shoulder. Seeing his love at the top of the stairs took him by surprize. He couldn't let him get hurt from the mirrors powers...

"Ryou!"

Malik grabbed Atemu. "You've done enough to him! You've done enough to everyone!" He yelled. "I was sent here to stop you whatever be the risk."

Atemu glared at him. "I don't care about what they sent you here for. I must help Ryou."

Ryou put his hand to the mirror. Ripples appeared in the mirror.

Atemu pulled away from Malik. "Stay out of this angel."

He ran to the stairs. If only he could reach Ryou...His eyes widened. His whole body was pulled to the ground. The pain burned every part of him.

"Whatever be the risk!" Malik screamed out. Atemu moved his head slightly back to see the bright wings of the angel. A knife in his leg kept Atemu pinned to the floor.

Atemus attention went back to Ryou. "Koi! Stop, you mustn't let the darkness draw you in!"

As much as he tried... his voice could not reach the boy. Ryous hand pulled off the ring, letting it drop to the ground. The gold clattered on the carpet. His hand slid into the mirror. The glass came alive and started pulling him in.

Malik stared in disbelief.

Atemu grabbed the knife within his leg and pulled it out. He rushed to his love. "RYOU!"

Malik stumbled back. "It all makes since now..."

Atemu grabbed Ryous arm. "Please, let him go! Take me!"

"... they didn't want me to stop the darkness... they wanted me to ..."

Atemu was thrown back.

"Release it..."

The mirror engulfed what was left of Ryou. The blackness swirled around everywhere. As it touched the wood of the home it burst into flames. Atemu was on his feet pounding on the mirror. "GIVE HIM BACK!"

Malik buried his face within his hands. How could he have been so stupid! He picked up the bloody knife and put it to his heart. "I was blinded..."

Atemu stopped. He looked at Malik. "What the fuck are you doing now? You can't do that."

Malik closed his eyes. "Let me be Atemu... I must pay for the sin I have done."

"Angel, taking your life would mean..."

"I know very well what it means." Malik muttered. Atemu stepped down the stairs.

"Stop being all noble, you're just being selfish." He grabbed the knife from Malik and threw it into the flames. Atemu grabbed him by the shoulders. "Come on, they had to have told you something. Something on how to defeat the darkness."

"What difference does it make?"

"What?" Atemu looked Malik in the eye. He could see the hope and faith Malik once had was gone. He hadn't given up though ... he was stolen of his dreams. "The darkness awakes..."

Atemu ran to the window. He could see the evil arising. The darkness fed off it... forever bound... That was how it worked... it only needed one more pure hearted soul... then it could cover it in darkness and use the souls it had gathered to grow and turn everything upside down... release the inner demons of people...

But Atemus heart... it was already dark... his past life was so gray he had no reason to have hope...

"Atemu."

Atemu shot around. In the short amount of time he had lost attention to the stairs, they were already overrun with flames... and at the top of them stood Ryou. His eyes were black...

"Your time here on earth is almost over... I'll set you free, just as promised."

Atemu took a step back. This couldn't be happening... the darkness...it had grown to know his weakness...

"Atemu..." Ryou started walking down the steps as if there was no fire. "Isn't that what you wanted? To be free so that you could love me?"

He had to fight... but what could he do? If he attacked, he would end up just hurting Ryou. He then noticed... Black tears rolled down his loves cheeks. He didn't want to be part of the darkness.

"Ryou, you're stronger than that... thing." Atemu smiled. "I wish it didn't have to be this way... Your home burns.. your town burns... and your soul burns..."

He pressed against the door, using his shirt to keep the smoke from choking him. "I know that you'll be able too... maybe my death will... no... I don't exactly have any regret..." He reached out and touched Ryous face. "... so cold... isn't that what you said to me? ... funny how things work..."

Ryou stopped. In the blurry haze over his eyes ... he saw his shadow... hug him... "Shadow-sama..."

"I won't give up hope." the shadow whispered.

Ryou started to draw back. The shadow let him slip away from his arms. A tear shined in the light of the flames. He walked up the stairs, ignoring the burning as the flames grabbed at him. The shadow closed his eyes as his hands clutched the frame of the mirror. He was the cause of this .. and the mirror was still part of him... which meant the darkness was part of the mirror still also. He threw the mirror as hard as he could. It shattered with a scream. The glass shot out everywhere.

The shadow felt the dark fog being lifted. He closed his eyes. A smile printed on his face. He knew it was gone. Ryou was free... and that was all that mattered. His body fell, tumbling down the stairs.

Ryou coughed hard, blood dripped from his mouth. His heart pounded through out his whole body. His shaking hands pulled his weak body to his shadow. He kissed him, leaving a red mark of blood on the shadows face. In his hands he found the ring... it had kept him from the darkness ... even though it was part of it its self.. It kept his heart shielded from the darkness even when the darkness took over... He pulled the string over both their necks. Ryou turned his head to look at Malik...

The angel lay still, slowly burning away in the flames.

Ryou turned his head away and place it on the shadows chest. He pulled the shadows arms around him and only flinched a little bit as the flames started to nip at his bare feet. "As long as I'm with you...I will protect you...right?"

_**Fin**_


End file.
